


Mizpah

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: Let’s call this a sort of movieverse, re-write where Cedric is alive and there’s a blink and you squint tiny bit scene with Ron/Krum.





	Mizpah

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! So, I remember this fic I had written and even though it’s a shitty, out of character, maybe movie verze and un-betaed piece.   
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. English isn’t my mother tongue so forgive my mistakes, feel free to point ‘em out.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Mizpah

 

"It would have been you," he says, turning to look at Cedric.

 

He raises an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

 

"If you weren't in the Tournament. It would have been you." Harry elaborates and gives Cedric a soft, sad smile.

 

Cedric looks at him wide-eyed and for a moment Harry is sure he is going to ask what he means but then realization hits him.

 

Harry only nods at him before turning around and walking away.

 

\--

 

Harry is not sure how to prepare for the next task, he's glad he has like two months to prepare, though. He sighs and takes his glasses off; rubbing his tired eyes for the millionth time. He is leaning against a column of one of the outer corridors that also happens to be vacant, which is just what he needs right now.

 

"Harry," a soft voice calls from somewhere around his left.

 

Harry tries not to sigh audibly, he closes his eyes and rubs them yet again. It's been nearly three weeks since he last spoke with Cedric and practically confess his feelings. The last, least, thing he expected was to talk to him right now. It wasn't a good time for this. "Cedric, I'm sorry but now is just not a good time."

 

Cedric stops a few steps away from him and gives him a worried expression. "Are you okay, Harry?"

 

"Spectacular," he smirks internally at his joke and then turns to look at the other boy. "What do you want?"

 

"I just- I-" Cedric stutters. Then he scratches the back of his neck in what Harry recognizes as a nervous gesture. "Look, Potter, I-"

 

Harry huffs, a bit annoyed. "I thought we were on first name basis now, no? Anyway, look Cedric, I'm really not in the mood so just say what you want to say."

 

Cedric frowns, his grey eyes shinning with concern. "Pot- Harry, what is it?"

 

Harry shakes his head and shrugs, undermining the situation. "Nothing, just haven't been sleeping well."

 

"Why?" Cedric asks, still concerned.

 

"School, parchments to write. The Tournament, you know, the usual," he wasn't going to reveal to Cedric the real cause of his bad mood now, was he?

 

"Oh but this last task doesn't sound so bad, really. The dragons were the worst, I think, and you did just fine," the other boy says, smiling a little helplessly.

 

Harry snorts and rolls his eyes. "Barely, that dragon nearly killed me. I don't know half the spells you do, I'm not as skilled as you. I'm only fourteen."

 

Cedric must see something else reflected in his eyes because he pulls him into a hug. "It's going to be alright, you'll see."

 

Easily said when you haven't been dreaming about Voldemort for the past months and his probably renewed arise to life. But Harry doesn't say that aloud, instead he just hugs Cedric back for a moment, not really wanting to indulge too much, and then pulls back. Smiles a little at the other boy and then pushes his hair out of his face.

 

"Well, then. I'll go now," he rushes out, walking backwards and a bit nervous. He gives the other boy a quick smile before turning around.

 

He hasn't even given two steps when Cedric stops him. "Wait, Harry... »

 

Harry stops and turns around but doesn't walk any nearer. "What?" it sound more harsher than he intended to.

 

Cedric seems to hesitate for a moment before walking closer to Harry. "It would have been you," he says and smiles when he sees recognition hit him. "If you weren't in the Tournament, it would have been you."

 

Harry stares at him; mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Cedric returns the stare and after a moment he opens his mouth too, maybe to say something, but Harry doesn't give him a chance.

 

He grabs his scarf and pulls him as down as he can as hard as he could, without hurting the guy. And kisses him; chaste, hard and quick, but still a kiss.

 

He leans back and lets out a nervous huff before pulling away completely. He waves a little at the gobsmacked boy, standing unmoving, and walks away.

 

Smooth, real smooth of you, Potter. Kissing Cedric Diggory just like that. Shit.

 

Harry walks quickly back inside the castle. This is proving to be the hardest year so far; what with his name being thrown into the Globet of Fire and then being chosen,nearly being vaporized by a dragon, drown by Merpeople, Mr. Crouch being killed and now him kissing Cedric Diggory. Could this be worse?

 

"Harry! Where the hell have you been?" Hermione asks, coming out of nowhere.

 

Harry shrugs and attempts a smile. "Just trying to clear my head, why?"

 

Hermione eyes him a bit worried but doesn't pressure him and instead returns the smile. "Well, Spring break is coming and I didn't want to go without checking on you," she says. She was so motherly sometimes, he smiles fondly.

 

"Don't worry, Mionie. I'll be fine. Stay here and try to prepare for the last task. Maybe practice Quidditch."

 

She sighs. "I don't like the idea of you staying here, alone."

 

He snorts. "I like the idea of going back to the Dursley's less."

 

She worries her lower lip and after a moment just launches herself at him, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back just as such. "I'll miss you and see you in two weeks. Take care, Harry."

 

She kisses his cheek and then lets go of him, smiling 

 

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll be fine," he reassures her and, unbeknown to her, it's also for himself. She only nods and turns around before dashing away.

 

It's pretty common for students to stay at the castle during Spring break, after all it's only two weeks long. Ron and his sibilings had already left as well many others from his House, so he was practically alone in the dorm. Wicked.

 

He could spend some of his time with Hagrid, maybe get Sirius to talk again.

 

Unfortunately he wasn't going to start the break without bumping into Malfoy and his... friends.

 

"So, you were right Malfoy. I didn't last ten minutes in the Tournament. I've lasted two tasks," he smirks a little at Malfoy's annoyed expression.

 

Malfoy scowls at him. "There's still one task left, Potter. Anything can happen, keep that in mind," he smirks, before he gets out of sight he turns around for one last blow. "Oh, and enjoy your vacations. It comforts me to know the doorms have extra security, some of us do have expensive stuff," with a petulant laugh he vanishes out of his sight.

 

Harry groans in frustration and walks to his dorm. These were going to be the longest, two weeks of his life.

 

\--

Harry is having breakfast and writing a quick message to Sirius; he hasn't heard of him since that time they spoke at the beggining of the year and he wants to know if he is going to be able to spend the summer with him. He really doesn't want to go back to the Dursley's again and he also wants to see professor Lupin again, Sirius told him they were living together (which secretly makes Harry happy).

 

He folds the letter and places it inside the envelope and gives it to Sirius' bird. He sighs; he misses his friends, he's daring to say he even misses classes, this is boring but better than standing the bad treatment he gets at the Dursley's.

 

He should study his Transfiguration's lesson, as Hermione kindly suggested, so he takes his book and other equipment and goes to the lake; peace and quiet are good friends with studying, apparently. A shiver runs down his spine just by remembering the second task.

 

He tries the spell with a pocket-watch but nothing happens, he huffs a breath of frustration. "Damnit Hermione, where are you when I need you," he mutters.

 

"Well, you might not have your nerd friend but you do have an older student instead," a familiar but dreaded voice says from behind him.

 

Harry stills, not knowing what to do or say next. Cedric doesn't seem to notice (or mind, for that matter) because he sits down next to him andtakes his book out of his grasp. "Oh, the matchbox into the pocket-watch, yes. Tricky one," he says, absentmindedly.

 

Harry huffs in annoyance. "You don't say. You could perform this spell at 14, perfectly, or so I was told," he says this last part in a whisper,

 

Cedric looks at him funny, as if he didn't quite understand what Harry was talking about. He then snorts and looks down. "So why aren't you home for the break?" he changes subject.

 

Harry shrugs, not really minding the change. "I don't really have a home to go back to."

 

Cedric raises an eyebrow. "Don't you live with your aunt and uncle?"

 

He rolls his eyes and snorts. "Wouldn't exactly call that a 'home.' I mean, I slept there but that doesn't make a place a home, does it?"

 

The other boy shakes his head and looks away again. "No, I suppose not," he whispers.

 

They stay silent for a moment until he decides to ask back. "What about you? Wouldn't your father want you back for the break?"

 

Cedric gives him a one-shouldered shrug and then sighs dejectedly. "Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and I love going home. But with all this Tournament thing, my dad won't shut up about it, he'll be pushing me to train, to practice new spells and I just- well, I'm just tired," he says, still not looking at Harry.

 

Harry's heart makes a little flippy-floppy motion, somehow he can understand Cedric, the pressure of fulfilling other people's expectations. He turns his gaze to the lake and decides that if Cedric opened his heart, he could do that, too.

 

"You know, sometimes my aunt or uncle wouldn't let me have breakfast?, or eat at all. And I used to sleep in a small broom-closet under the stairs until I turned twelve and they gave me a room. So, yeah. I'd rather stay here."

 

When he turns to look at the other boy he finds Cedric already looking at him; his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

 

"Um," he feels himself blushing and turns away quickly. "I think I said more than I should have.." he trails off, he doesn't normally share this part of his life with people but for some reason telling Cedric felt so easy.

 

Cedric seems to have come out of his shocked state and promtly shakes his head. "No, noit's fine. I mean, if you want to tell me this... i don't mind, it's just- I mean- I never thought you had it so difficult."

 

Harry lets out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, well. Maybe I did put my name in the Globet of Fire for suicidal reasons and a desperate need of attention as Rita Skeeter said."

 

The other boy rolls his eyes and makes a disgusted face. "That woman doesn't even know how to do good journalism."

 

Harry smiles fleetingly. "Yeah, I guess."

 

They laps into an awkward silence, somehow he knows what is coming next and he dreads it. He really doesn't want to talk about it but he knows it's unavoidable and inevitable. 

 

"Um.." the other boy isn't sure about how to approach this, apparently. "Why did you kiss me?" he asks with a sudden bluntness Harry wasn't expecting.

 

He scratches the nape of his neck nervously. "Ugh, well... " why hesitate and not just tell the truth? Cedric doesn't like him much, anyway. What does it matter? "Because I- because I like you," he finally states.

 

A deadly silence befalls them. Harry starts to regret telling Cedric; their careful truce might just been broken and Cedric might go back to hating him. Great.

 

"Okay, um... I should- I probably should go. Lots of essays and spells to learn," he starts babbling while clumsily picking up his things. "Good day, Cedric," what the hell was that about? 'Good day, Cedric'? Seriously.

 

He hasn't even given a step when a hand stops him.

 

"Wait, don't go," the other stops him. He looks hesitant, he's still holding Harry's wrist. "Look, I like you, too. I just didn't think much of it, you're too young and I didn't really think you knew who I was so I never thought about making a move or anything," he stops suddenly, realizing that he just confessed that he's liked Harry for a while. But now that that door was opened, no point in going back. "But now is not a good time to talk about this. Once this whole ordeal is over we can... maybe go out?" he makes it a question, unsure of what Harry is going to say.

 

Harry smiles, nods. "Yes, when this is all over, we'll see what happens."

 

Cedric smiles relieved and then lets Harry go. Harry misses the warmth of his hand but doesn't say anything else before turning around and walking away.

 

\--

 

Sirius finally answered to his last owl. They would finally talk that night and because Harry is the only one, Sirius could apparate to the dormitory and talk for a while. There's a lot Harry wants to ask him, about Snape and all this Death Eater business. Maybe tell him about Cedric. Maybe.

 

Harry gives up practicing the Transfiguration's spell and opts to change the curtains' colour instead. He sighs, bored out of his mind.

 

Cedric likes him. He likes Harry, a fourth-year Gryffindor kid who's nothing special. Not like Cedric is. Cedric is beautiful, smart, kind and really popular and a brilliant wizard. And Harry is, well, he is Harry.

 

"Who's the one that put that wistful expression on your face?" someone says, starting Harry out of his mind.

 

"Sirius! I didn't hear you coming," he says, somewhat out of breath.

 

Sirius smirks. "Well, of course you didn't. Your mind was elsewhere."

 

Harry rubs his forehead and gathers himself back. "It's so good to properly see you, Sirius. It's been a hell of a year."

 

Sirius walks around the room, a strange expression on his face. "This place looks exactly the same as it did back then. They haven't even changed the curtains!" he says, not paying attention to what Harry was saying.

 

He sighs and decides to bring up a question he's been meaning to ask his godfather. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course Harry, anything." Sirius answers distractedly.

 

"How is it that you came to live with professor Lupin? I mean, you literally flew away," he smirks when the man pauses and turns around with a bit of a blush. "How did you even know he wasn't a teacher anymore?"

 

Sirius sighs and comes to sit beside himon the bed. "Well..."

 

~Flashback~

 

Sirius watched as Remus entered his house. It was a modest, two-story house in the middle of some scottish forest; it was the only house for miles, and there was a lot of open space and green everywhere, just what Moony liked.

 

It's been a year since the last time they saw each other, since that day at Hogwarts when they'd finally uncovered the truth and he'd gain Harry over.

 

He sighed, he wasn't sure if Remus would agree to let him stay. He had to try though, Dumbledore had asked it of him.

 

He walked towards the door and knocked twice andthen waits. After a few moments the door opened to reveal amber wide-eyes and messy hair and he couldn't help the smile that bloomed. "Moony, is good to see you," he used the childhood nickname without thinking. 

 

Remus just stared at him without saying anything; his mouth opened but no words come out of it.

 

"Padfoot?" he asked tentatively.

 

Sirius' smile widened. "May I come in?"

 

Remus seemed tocome out of his shock and moved away from the door. "Yes, of course. Come in."

 

Sirius walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Um .. Dumbledore told me to come..."

 

Remus nodded. "Yes, he wrote me. You can stay here as long as you need. I even have a fireplace, in case you wished to talk to Harry,"

 

Sirius gave a little smile, after everything that had happened Remus was still the same kind and loyal person he'd always been. "Thank you, Moony," he said softly.

 

He still loved him, there was no point in denying it to himself. Even after all these years spent apart, Sirius loved Remus.

 

Remus blushed and deviated his eyes. "Of course, Pads."

 

Sirius stepped closer and grabbed his hand; thumb caressing the knuckles lightly. "Remus, I think this is a chance we need to take. A chance to mend what was broken fourteen years ago, you and I-" he paused and took a deep, calming breath. "You and I had something special and I'm certain it might still be there, you only need give me the chance," he finished, looking hopefully at the taller man.

 

Remus for his part was looking at him wide-eyed and with his mouth slightly opened. Sirius' hope began to fade and he started to withdrew his hand but then Remus came back to the present and tightened his hold. He smiled at Sirius and nodded."Yes," he answered simply. "Let's."

 

End of Flashback.

 

Harry smiles happily at the obvious happiness of his godfather. It's good to see the man regaining a bit of peace after so long in imprisonment. As much as he would like to keep talking about this and tell him about his maybe feelings for Cedric, Harry knows there are more pressing matters to talk about. "Sirius, there's something I wanted to ask you, about Snape."

 

The man sighs and nods. "Yes, he was a Death Eater," he answersHarry's unspoken question.

 

Harry frowns. "But you said no-one stops being a Death Eater..."

 

Sirius nods curtly. "I've always had my suspicions about Snape. But Dumbledore seems to trust him, for some reason."

 

Harry staresat his godfather thoughtfully. "Why did he stopped? Being a Death Eater, I mean."

 

Sirius shrugs. "Does it matter?"

 

Harry sighs and shakes his head, it does matter but he supposes it's a complex subject and he doesn't want to push Sirius into telling him. "Can you at least tell me why he hates you so much?"

 

Now the man blushes in embarrassment and hesitates a little before finally answering. "Well, lets just say that I played a rather stupid prank on him. It nearly costed me Remus' friendship and it's not something you need to know."

 

"But-" he starts to say but sudden noise coming from the common room prevents him from finishing the sentence.

 

Sirius stands up quickly and pulls his wand out of his coat. "I have to go, no-one should see me here. Write to me, dear godson. And do something about that crush you have on that Diggory boy," he winks and then vanishes, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

 

\--

Harry continues to mull over Sirius' answer; something about it nags at him because if you never stopped being a Death Eater then why is it that the Headmaster trust Snape so much? Harry sighs in frustration because Snape has never had a liking on him so he could have been the one to throw his name into the Globet, right?

 

Harry shakes his head and groans at his breakfast. When the mail arrives he gets a letter from Hermione telling him about France and that she misses him, Harry smiles fondly and thinks that he should write a reply later.

 

"Potter, hey," someone greets. Someone he really wishes he could avoid.

 

He groans again. "Cedric, now isn't a good time."

 

Cedric regards him with a worried look and Harry can't help but smile internally. "Do you want to talk about it?" the boy asks seriously.

 

They stare intently at each other for a moment and Harry finds himself nodding in agreement. "Yes, I do. Not here, though."

 

Cedric nods once and motions for Harry to follow.

 

 

They walk outside, towards a bench under a tree and sit down; it was empty and peaceful with nearly most of the students gone. Harry likes it, though he misses his friends. Good thing he has Cedric now, too.

 

A soft breez was blowing and the trees' leaves were rustling and Harry feels calm and secure and without pressure from the other boy to start talking.When he turns to look at him he sees Cedric has his eyes closed; face relaxed, features soft with a slight smile and hair blowing messily with the wind, he's quite the sight to see.

 

"It's peaceful, isn't it? Just sit here and enjoy the tranquility life offers sometimes," he speaks quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

 

Harry smiles and turns to look ahead. "Yes, actually."

 

Cedric chuckles and opens his eyes tu turn and look at him. "So," he starts casually. "What had you so frustrated?"

 

Harry sighs and rubs his eyes. "Well, only the fact that someone throws my name into the Globet of Fire and I don't really know why someone would do that."

 

"You don't have anything to worry about, Harry. You've done wonderfully and there's only one task left, anyway." Cedric says earnestly. He huffs a laugh. "Even my father supports you."

 

Harry can't help but laugh a little at that. "I'm sure he was so delighted to know me in the Tournament, like everyone else did," he can't help the bitterness from pouring into his tone.

 

Cedric sighs and lowers his head. "Can you blame us, Harry? A thing like this had never happened before, it was quite the shock."

 

Anger starts to make its way up Harry's blood. "Well, if you really think that a fourteen year-old would throw their name into the Globet to compete in a dangerous, life-risking tournament with other three competitors that happened to be three years older and more skilled then you surely must be stupid!" he sort-of yells, standing up and crossing his arms.

 

Cedric stands up and raises his hand in a placating manner. "I'm sorry, please don't get angry.You're right, why would you want to risk your life like that, after all." Cedric's tone is conciliatory and he looks a bit nervous.

 

Harry glares at him for a moment longer before relaxing his posture and lowering his head, letting out a tired breath. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

 

And suddenly he finds himself enveloped in a firm embrace. It's so warm and comforting and he can't help but melt into it. He hugs back, resting his head under Cedric's chin. Damn, the other boy was so tall but it still feels so good to be held like this; the last time he was held like this was when Draco... he shakes his head, not really wanting to think about that anymore. Leas whilst being with Cedric.

 

He feels a kiss being pressed to his temple and he smiles inwardly. "You are a great wizard, Harry. You are smart, witty and a fast thinker. You can do this. I'm sure you can even beat us all." Cedric speaks against his hair so the words come out muffled, Harry hears them anyway.

 

He laughs a little. "Krum I can beat. You and Fleur on the other hand-"

 

Cedric pulls away just enough to look him in the face. "Even us, and believe me it's hard to admit that."

 

Harry stares at him speechless. Cedric is an amazing wizard, he's clever and talented. For him to admit something like this... Harry will forever remember this moment. When the silence prolongs, Cedric shakes his head a little as if bringing himself back to the present and pulls away completely; Harry misses his strength and warmth immediately but he sits beside Cedric once more, without touching but near enough to feel his body's heat. 

 

"Thanks, really. Sometimes I doubt myself," he admits quietly.

 

Cedric looks horrified and shakes his head vigorously. "You shouldn't, you musn't doubt yourself, Harry! And least of all right now, when there is still one last task."

 

Harry sighs and shrugs but says nothing in reply.

 

Cedric looks away, a sudden blush tinting his cheeks. "Can I ask you something, Harry?" at his answering nod, Cedric continues. "Is it true that- did you really-" he stops himself and after a calming breath he finally asks, "is it true that you and that Malfoy kid were sort of... a thing?" his face is beet red and he is avoiding Harry's eyes.

 

Harry stares at him stunned for a moment and then just breaks out laughing.

 

Cedric just sits there looking rather dejected; the red of his cheeks increasing and then he looks a bit insulted when Harry's fit of laughter doesn't seem to cease. Harry takes a deep breath to sober up before the older boy stands up and leaves. "I'm sorry, it's just I can't believe people talk about this stuff. I mean, we sort of tried the friendship thing last year, didn't work out." Harry laments; he tried his best to make it work but Malfoy is too immersed in his father's influence that Harry couldn't stand it and Malfoy was, is, too scared to change. Sadly, because there were moments where Draco showed him glimpses of his true personality and Harry had found himself starting to like him and feel trusted, specially when Malfoy let himself be vulnerable in front of him. But well , it just wasn't meant to work out.

 

Cedric checks his watch and sighs. "I have to go, I promised some friends we'd study together. I'll see you around, Harry," he stands up and smiles at him before walking away, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

 

\--

 

Days go by just like that; slow and boring. Harry manages to finish some of his parchments but not much else. His mind is still evolving around his nightmares andhe couldn't concentrate.

 

He hasn't seen Cedric again, probably because he is busy training and studying, what with the Third Task almost around the corner so Harry really doesn't give it much thought.

 

Until one day that he is walking back from the library, having researched everything he could about mazes, he hears a muffled sound coming from a quiet corner. He halts his step and strains his ear and there it is again: a muffled... sob? Someone was crying and for a moment Harry debates between leaving them or going to offer comfort to whomever it was. In the end this last option won.

 

He follows the sobs until he finds a curled-up Cedric: knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them and head pressed against them, and his heart clenches. He's never seen the older boy cry and seeing him now makes something inside him break.

 

"Cedric?" he speaks tentatively; crouching beside him and raising a hand to place on his shoulder but deciding against it, for now.

 

Harry is about to call his name again when an angry voice comes from behind the other's knees. "What do you want?"

 

Harry is taken aback by this but he doesn't take it personally and doesn't budge. "Nothing, I just heard someone cry and thought of coming to see if they needed anything."

 

Same angry and annoyed voice spoke again. "Of course you would do something like that."

 

Now annoyance begins to bubble inside Harry, he leans back and folds his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

Cedric's voice scoffs. "You weren't just going to leave someone in suffering, were you?"

 

Harry stares at him in silence, not quite believing Cedric was talking like that. He huffs and unfolds his arms. "Well, I'm about to do just that. Even I know when I'm not wanted," he's about to stand up and leave when he feels a hand grab his arm.

 

"No, wait. Please don't go," the voice is softer now, quieter. The hold on his arm is not tight; as if opening the chance for him to leave if he really wants but pleading him not to. "You are wanted. It's just- I don't normally let people, anyone, to see me like this. I don't feel comfortable with people trying to comfort me because they always say the same meaningless things. And I would rather avoid it. But stay, please," he says all this with his face still between his knees but when he finishes he lifts his head and Harry can finally see his grey, stormy-red-puffy eyes annd his tear-stained cheeks and he can only lean forward and wrap his arms around Cedric's neck in an awkward position but it's the best he can do.

 

After a moment though, his knees begin to tire so he moves to sit next to Cedric and wraps an arm around him. Cedric rests his head on his shoulder and says nothing for a while, only breathes deeply. Harry doesn't mind just sitting here with Cedric, really but he would like to know what happened to upset him like this, but he doesn't want to ask.

 

That proves unnecessary when Cedric starts to talk from his own volition. "It was my dad. He wants to push me more and more hard, as if the effort I'm doing already is not enough. He wants me to win, to be the best. It's been like this all my life and I'm tired. It's as if I can't even be myself, sometimes I can't even have fun because my father wants me to practice or learn new spells. I'm only 17," he says and even when he is not crying anymore, Harry can feel the hurt behind his words.

 

"What do you want? I mean, want want," Harry asks.

 

Cedric sighs and rests his head against the wall. "To have fun, graduate and play professional Quidditch. Maybe even have a family one day," he answers wistfully.

 

Harry's heart gives a painful twist when Cedric says nothing about them maybe trying something. “Well, that sounds like a good plan,” he mumbles, trying to hide his disappointment.

 

Cedric smiles wistfully. “What about you, Harry? What do you want?”

 

Good question.

 

•

 

Harry couldn’t take the conversation off his mind; sadness, anger, disappointment swirling around inside. The third task is coming near and the only thing he can think about is Cedric not mentioning the possibility of them having something.

 

So he sorts that the best way to refocus on the task is, well, ignore Cedric altogether.

 

“Mate, are you listening to what I’m saying?” Ron shoves his shoulder.

 

Harry snaps out of it and turns around to look at the confused face of his friend. “Sorry, not really.”

 

Ron rolls his eyes, harrumphing. “What is it?”

 

Harry shakes his head dismissively. “Nothing, just the third task is coming and I haven’t the faintest as to what it is,” he sighs.

 

Ron bites his lips. “Don’t worry mate, you can do this. You have done two tasks already.”

 

Harry slams his head into the table. “Ouch,” he doesn’t lift it, though.

 

“Harry,” Hermione starts, having lifted her head off her book enough to witness the scene. “You have been snappish more often than not, also distracted and it’s something else, not just about the task,” she says with her typical ‘know-it-all’ tone.

 

Harry sighs and rubs his scar absentmindedly and decides he should tell them. “I kissed Cedric,” he drops the bomb.

 

Ron gapes at him and Hermione squeals at him, grinning. He wants to slamhis head again against the table but remembers the bump already formed.

 

“But- but you like Chang,” Ron blabbers.

 

Hermione nudges him and turns to smile at him still. “Oh Harry,” she looks sympathetic now and places her hand over his. “That’s good.”

 

Harry grunts and does slams his head against the table again, swallowing his groan of pain.

 

“It’s not good,” he mumbles.

 

“Why not?” she asks, voice a little worried.

 

“Yeah mate, why is it not good? Snogging is always good,” he supplies, not understanding.

 

Harry huffs. “He doesn’t like me back,” he says dramatically.

 

“How do you know?” she asks, marking the page on her book for later. “He didn’t kiss you back?”

 

Harry shrugs, head still on the table. “I didn’t give him much chance. And then when I asked him about what he wants for his future, he didn’t say anything about..,it.”

 

His friends stay silent for a moment. But before they can comment anything else, an owl drops a letter into Harry’s hands. 

 

“It’s from Sirius,” he says, cheering up a little.

 

Dear godson;

How are you? How’s the plan for the third task coming? I’m sorry for not having written much, times have been hard and there hasn’t been much time to write.

 

I hope Snivelus isn’t giving you much trouble, though I don’t think it was him who put your name inside the Globet.

 

Anyway, Remus sends his regards and wishes you luck for the last task.

 

This has to be it for now, dear godson

Yours sincerely

 

Sirius Orion Black.

 

He smiles a little and then puts the parchment away. He writes a reply and feeds the owl before giving the letter and with a tut, the bird flies away. 

 

 

 

Harry is hurriedly walking down the corridor; books in his arms, shirt untugged and hair all over the place. He hadn’t slept last night, same graveyard nightmare plagued his mind so his eyes are bloodshot and his mind is a frienzy.

 

It’s been a month since he last spoke with Cedric, his heart still feels heavy because he really wished Cedric saw him as something serious but he guesses it makes sense, Cedric is 17 years old and Harry merely 14.

 

Harry huffs in despair and looks down a minute just to check something when he crashes into someone; all his books flying out of his grasp and he tumbles into the floor with a thud.“Oh, sorry!” he says, without really looking at the person he crashed with.

 

“Oh, that is the first thing you have said to me in a month,” a voice he doesn’t really want to hear says and there is a hand stretched in front of him. 

 

Harry huffs but accepts, letting Cedric pull him up. “Sorry, I’ve been busy, you know?” he dusts himself and picks his books up.

 

Cedric scoffs. “Well, you certainly have time for your other friends,” he says.

 

Harry frowns at him. “Weare in the same House and nearly all the classes. Couldn’t ignore them, even if I wanted to,” he pushes his glasses up his nose and looks at Cedric.

 

The older boy folds his arms. “So you admit you have been ignoring me,” he states.

 

Harry goes to fold his arms, too but he remembers he has his books so scowls at Cedric instead. “I never said that,” he says, lacking a better defense.

 

The other boy rolls his eyes. “You certainly implied it. What is it that I did to you, Harry? I thought we were friends.”

 

Harry scoffs. “Friends. I kissed you and practically told you you were more important to me than Ron or Hermionie when I said it would have been you in the Lake if you weren’t in the Tournament. You said I would have been the same for you, making me think I was as important to you and then what do you do when I asked you about what you wanted for your future? You left me out,” he stops ranting, pants a little after nearly making no stops mid-speechand feels like an idiot for having told Cedric all that.

 

The older boy stares at him in disbelief for a second before speaking again. “Is that why you’ve been ignoring me? Because I didn’t name you specifically when I said I maybe wanted a family?” he asks.

 

Harry’s bravado melts slowly away and bits his lower lip.

 

He feels so embarrassed that he wouldn’t mind someone running screaming ‘there’s a Troll in the dungeons’ just so he could escape. “Maybe.”

 

Cedric shakes his head. “You are an idiot, Harry.”

 

Harry feels his anger an annoyance coming back with a vengeance. He shrugs as best he can. “Well, I’m only fourteen, remember? Besides, I’m sure Cho would be delighted to know she wouldn’t have been the one rescued if I weren’t in the Tournament, because you sort of admitted I am more important. And you are still dating her, aren’t you?” Harry pauses and it’s Cedric’s turn to look ashamed. Harry snorts. “And I’m the idiot,” he turns around and walks away. 

 

++

 

“Well, shit,” Harry mutters to himself for Merlin knows what time. “A labyrinth. A bloody labyrinth. Fantastic.”

 

Harry walks through the corridors, trying to calm himself. The last conversation he had with Cedric still plaguing his mind, even though he should be focusing his energy on the last task. But there is nothing to prepare for when you don’t know what to expect.

 

As he walks past a classroom he catches hints of voices coming from inside. He stops for a moment and takes out the Marauders’ map to look who is it that’s inside the room.

 

And when he finds it he can’t believe his eyes.

 

R. Weasley. V. Krum.

 

In the same room. Laughing. Merlin’s sake. Harry goes to surreptitiously try the handle but it’s locked.

 

Harry is about to faint. Ron is in a locked room. With Viktor Krum. His idol. The guy the twins tease him with. Oh bloody hell.

 

Harry’s feet carry him to Gryffindor’s common room.

 

“Harry?”

 

He is brought out of his stupor and realizes he is standing absently in the middle of the common room with some of his Gryffindor mates looking at him in confusion.

 

He shakes his head, gathering himself back and then focuses on the person who talked to him. "Ugh, Hermione, hi,” he rushes out.

 

His friend raises an eyebrow at him. “What is it, Harry? You look as if you’d seen a ghost,” she smirks at her attempt at a joke.

 

“Very funny, Mionie,” he grumbles, racking a hand through his hair. He looks at her, not sure if he should tell her about Ron and Krum...

 

"Harry?" she looks concerned now, aproaching him slowly. "What is it?"

 

He takes a deep breath and lets it out before looking at her. "Hermione, you and Krum-"

 

She looks confused for a moment and then a laugh breaks through her lips. "Oh Harry, you bumped into him and Ron, didn’t you?"

 

He nods dumbfound. "Y- yes. You knew?"

 

She giggles and pats him on the arm. "Of course I did, silly. Viktor told me," she confesses.

 

He gapes at her, notquite understanding. "But he asked you to the Ball," he tries to reason.

 

She huffs and gives him a sympathetic look. "Oh Harry, we are friends. He couldn’t ask Ron, he didn’t think it proper," she shrugs and sighs.

 

"Oh," he eloquently replies.

 

"Don’t think too much about it, Harry. Imagine how delighted Ron was when Viktor asked him out," she laughs happily.

 

He huffs. "I imagine he won’t shut up about it," he says with a fake sneer.

 

"We’ll have to charm his mouth shut," she agrees.

 

He sighs wistfully, wishing he could be the one eating their ears off with blabberings of Cedric and himself. But there is no point on dwelling on that.

 

Not when the third task is in two days.

 

Shit.

 

•

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

 

He is actually feeling his mind slipping away and to make matters worse, the maze’s walls change, move positions. He doesn’t even know what spells he could use in this situation. The books weren’t much help, nothing can prepare you for reality.

 

And then he finds Fleur laying there, about to be swallowed by vains. What in Godric’s name is with this maze? He casts the red sparks and scurries away before the tornado mistakes him with the one in need and spirals him away instead of Fleur.

 

Harry hurries through the passages, going crazier with each turn, each wall that moves to close a passage and open a new one, with the sensation of being followed and when turning your head finding no one there.

 

Adrenaline is what keeps him from panicking and just give up. Being here, Harry understands why there are no other creatures; the maze is enough of one.

 

And of course a bewitched Krum and an-out-of-his-mind Cedric couldn’t be missing, right? There, your typical muggle scary movie.

 

But well. As of now he is racing and pushing Cedric around the maze, trying to reach the Cup first. And Harry feels himself losing his mind yet again, actually thinking for a moment letting the maze take Cedric away because, damnit he is angry with him. But no, he decides to save him just so he can yell at him.

 

"Oh so you are not ignoring me anymore, Harry?" the older boy spits his name.

 

Harry scoffs. "I can give you back to the maze if you want, I have no qualms about it, Cedric," he spits back.

 

Cedric scowls at him. "Oh please, as if you would do that. Specially after you told me you would have saved me in the Lake for the second task," he says mockingly.

 

Harry stares at him intently, never wanted to punch anyone (besides Malfoy) as much as he wants to punch Cedric right now. He concludes using his words is better, though.

 

"Yeah well, I regret it. All of it, even having kissed you. I would even let the merpeople have you,” he sneers. A sense of triumph washing over him at the hurt look on Cedric’s face.

 

"Alright then, let’s just finish this once and for all,” he glances at the Cup and then at Harry again. “We can do this together. As a truce,” he suggests, expression blank.

 

Harry thinks about it for a moment; makes sense, they are both in Hogwarts and it could be a way of parting ways amicably.

 

“Fine,” he finally gives in.

 

They walk together towards the opening in the maze with the Cup and then they stop before looking at each other and counting to three...

 

They touch the Cup and...

 

They are teleported to..

 

Oh. Oh no. No, no, no, no.

 

Not this graveyard. No.

 

Not withCedric. Not when Voldemort is here, too. Merlin, please no. It’s just a nightmare, right? The same nightmare he’s been having for the past year. He is going to wake up any minute.

 

Except that this isn’t a nightmare, this is real.

 

“It’s a portkey,” Cedric says, inspecting the Cup. “Huh.”

 

“I’ve been here before,” he says, looking around the place of his nightmares.

Cedric is standing a few steps away; brow furrowed and questioning. “In this graveyard?”

 

“Yes, ah-“ a sharp pain shoots through his scar and he drops to his knees. Cedric rushes to his side, worry marring his handsome features. “Get out of here, take the portkey and go,” he says hurriedly.

 

The other boy shakes his head. “I’m not leaving you here, Harry.”

 

“Yes, you are,” he grits out and in that moment a door opens and out comes Wormtail with a weird thing in his arms and Harry’s heart clenches.

 

“Who’s there?” Cedric asks, hand closing around his wand.

 

This is it, Harry thinks and grabs Cedric’s arm, ignoring his scar’s sting, and right when a voice yells “kill the spare!” he feels his heart stop.

 

He casts the spell at the same time the Wormtail does and Cedric falls to the ground. Harry’s heart skips three beats before starting to beat so fast it might just as well break free and fly away.

 

Cedric is just laying there, unmoving and Harry thinks the killing curse hit him first and his heart breaks.

 

The last thing he told Cedric was that he regretted kissing him, that he regretted opening his heart to him. He was so angry, so bloody angry.

 

And now Cedric is dead. Now he will never have the chance to say he is sorry, to sit down and talk this out calmly. Now he will never see Cedric smile again, not he will ever be able to kiss him again.

 

But he doesn’t have time to dwell on it now because he might end up dying too.

 

It all happens so fast; one moment he’s pinned against a statue in front of a big cauldron and the next one Voldemort is standing there, in all his living horror and he is calling his Death Eaters.

Cedric, thanks Merlin, is still as good as dead to the world.

But then the Dark Lord is touching Cedric with his bare foot and Harry can’t stand it. “Don’t touch him!” he yells.

 

Voldemort turns and looks at him with fake surprise. “Harry! Oh, I’ve almost... forgotten you are here, standing in the bones of my father,” he spites. “I’d introduce you but word has it you’re almost as famous as me,” as if that was something to be proud of.

 

Harry’s nerves were all over the place, Voldemort was back and he’s still pinned there, unable to move and probably wouldn’t be able to defend himself. The Dark Lord continues talking though, spiting Harry. “The boy who lived. Should I reveal what really happened that night,thirteen years ago? Should I divulge how I really lost my powers?”

Harry says nothing, it’s not as if the wizard would mind him, anyway. “It was love. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided him with the ultimate protection. I could not touch him, it was old magic,” he muses as if for the first time. “Something I should have foreseen. No matter, things have changed,” and suddenly he was close, so close and Harry wanted to run away but he couldn’t and he also couldn’t stop Voldemort from touching him. “I can touch you now,” he presses a cold, slim, almost elegant finger to his scar and the pain is agonizing, the other wizard doesn’t seem as bothered though he shows a bit of discomfort.

 

After that it’s all a blur; he is freed from his pinning position and tortured with the Crutio’s curse and he thought he was going to die like that. But no, apparently the Dark Lord wanted to show mercy and kill him in a more “noble way”by letting Harry use his wand to defend himself. While he was hiding behind the statue he noticed Cedric’s bodyand he knew he had to do something, fast.

 

So when Voldemort calls him out of hiding and the unexpected reassurance of his parents, he steps out from behind the statue and faces the other wizard.

 

“Avada kedavra!”

 

“Expeliarmus!”

 

Their spells collided, providing the perfect opportunity for his parents to do their thing and divert Voldemort’s attention. So he runs towards Cedric, spells the cup to him and portals back to the Maze.

 

“You’re fine, you’re safe. I’m sorry,” he’s whispering against Cedric’s hair, even though he knows it’s useless. He ignores the clamor and cheering and the awful celebratory music, he just cradles Cedric to him and rocks them back and fro.

 

Until someone, he’s not sure but it might have been Fleur, screams in horror.

 

When Dumbledore and the others come closer he tightens his hold on Cedric and with tears in his eyes and his voice breaking, he speaks the dreadful news. “He is back, Voldemort is back and I couldn’t stop it. And Cedric is... he is-“ he cannot say it out loud.

 

He is crying and shaking with adrenaline and he doesn’t want to be parted from Cedric but Mad-Eye manages to pull him and bring him to his office.

 

Harry should have known; the interest the profesor had in him, what with him being so adamant with Harry winning the tournament. He should have suspected something was wrong. But he didn’t until now, and now it’s too late.

 

“... imagine how he’d reward me, when I kill the boy-who-lived for him,” the man says with a twisted smirk.

 

“Oh, he wouldn’t reward you, he said he wants to kill me himself.I think if you killed me, you wouldn’t like the reward.” Harry says, mustering all the anger and frustration and just every emotion he has to spit those words.

 

Mad-eye, more like non-Mad-eye starts to wear off the pollyjuice potion’s effect. He looks a bit in agony and he keeps searching the room for something, probably a spare bottle of the potion but to no avail.

 

“Expeliarmus!” someone yells from the door, and it’s Professor Snape and Dumbledore, the impostor’s wand flies off his hand as he is pressed against the desk by the other two wizards.

 

Harry witnesses in bewilderment how the face starts to morph into another’s, a face he’s only seen once, twice if he counts the time after the Quidditch World Cup (but not really), when he was thrown into Dumbledore’s Pensatorium. The man of that memory is the same standing there right now: Barty Crouch Jr.

 

Harry’s new scar stings a bit when he shows it and the man shows his Death Eater’s mark. Somehow he doesn’t care much about this, the only thing he’s focused on is Cedric; how he felt when holding his lifeless body in his arms. 

 

“Profesor.” Harry starts tentatively. “Is Cedric-?”

 

The Headmaster looks at him curiously. “Alive? Yes,” Harry feels relief wash over him, or he did until Dumbledore adds. “However, his condition is severe and he is currently at the infirmary,” a glint of something shines in his eyes, “where you should be heading to, to have that checked.” Harry nods, the day’s exhaustion begins to get to him.

 

He drags himself to where Madame Pomffrey is and shows her his injured arm.

 

She smiles in sympathy and gets to work. “Oh, dear boy, you must be exhausted and you look so pale, have you had dinner?” she asks while fussing over him.

 

He lies. “Yes, I ate a little bit.”

 

She shakes her head in disapproval but lets him be, for now and he’s thankful for it. “You know, that Diggory boy asked for you when he woke up.He looked so scared, the poor boy.”

 

If you only knew, he thinks. Who wouldn’t be when they had just nearly been killed by Voldemort. “May I see him?” he asks hopefully.

 

She thinks about it for a moment before nodding. “Just be careful, will you? He is still shocked and well, hurt. But don’t worry,” she hurries to add when she see his expression. “He’ll be alright.”

 

He feels relieved at that and follows her to where Cedric is most likely sleeping.Madame Pomfrey leaves him in front of the bed.

 

Cedric is lying there; pale and with a bruise forming on his right cheek, his left arm is bandaged and he looks restless.

 

Harry’s heart clenches and he swallows the lump trying to form in his throat. He sits down on the edge and takes Cedric’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he whispers and tries to hold back his tears. “I- I will take better care of you. Not that you are not capable of taking care of yourself, I know you can. It’s just- I mean, I-“ his voice brakes and a sob claws it’s way out.

 

The hand clasped in his suddenly squeezes. Harry startles and looks at the boy lying on the bed and finds grey eyes staring at him, hazily. “Harry,” he says softly. “Don’t cry, I’m here. I’ll be alright,” he tried to give a reassuring smile but it was too wavery.

 

Harry shakes his head, frustrated. “For Merlin’s sake, Cedric! You nearly die! He- he used the killing curse on you, if it had hit you properly-“ he’s cut off by Cedric’s hand cupping his cheek.

 

“Harry,” his voice is only a whisper. “Stop thinking about what what could have happened and focus on what did happened. I’m alive, I’m here. With you,” he gives Harry a brighter smile and then wipes the tears away from his face. “You saved me. I am alive thanks to you. Please, stop crying,” he says softly.

 

Harry remembers their argument before the whole ordeal and deviates his gaze, ashamed. “Cedric, about what I said, before... I am sorry, I was angry and I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean it, I do care about you, more than I should and I just-“

 

Cedric covers his mouth with a hand, effectively shutting him up. “I should be the one apologizing, Harry. It was unfair of me talking to you abut my feelings while I still had Cho. I am sorry you felt as if I didn’t care Harry. Because I do, I care about you. A lot,” he smiles a little.

 

Harry feels a wave of relief and happiness wash over him at those words and he can only smile back. “At the end, we both are idiots,” he says amidst a small laugh.

 

Cedric laughs a little, too and then grows serious again. “What are we going to do now?” he asks.

 

Harry thinks about it for a moment before reaching a conclusion that surprises him.“Let’s just be friends. I think neither of us is prepared to try something else, not after all this,” he pauses, feeling his heart breaking despite being him who’s suggesting it. “And maybe one day... well, who knows,” he shrugs trying to seem nonchalant.

 

Cedric nods. “Yes, I agree with that. Let’s be friends,” he winks mischievously at him.

 

Harry stares at him for a second, they knew they cared about each other but it was never stated and even when he is in love with Cedric he know they made the right decision. For now, however, he can grant himself a small consolation prize. So he huffs before throwing caution to the wind and leans in to kiss him chastely. Cedric kisses him back.

 

 

He thentakes off his shoes and climbs high on the bed so he can place his chin on top of Cedric’s head. “I’m going to save you. He won’t hurt you again, I won’t let him,” he says with heat. He feels Cedric snuggle closer to him and rest his head on his

shoulder.

 

He expects Cedric to retort but the other boy just sighs and takes one of his hands and squeeze. “I’m going to save you, too.”

 

Harry smiles a little and just lets himself drift to sleep.

 

You never know what next year would bring.

 

Fini 

 

| 

   
  
---|---  
  
 

| 

   
  
 

 

 

 

 


End file.
